


Classic

by ObscureReference



Series: Rarepair Friday Fics [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minementis said: Rarepair prompt!! Ransom/Lardo: pulling a prank on Holster OR Holster/Lardo: pulling a prank on Ransom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Bitty's junior year. After the most recent comic, "Locker Room."

“This feels too easy,” Ransom muttered, sticking his head through the doorway of the coach’s office and peering around the corner. The door to the lounge was still cracked open. The half-full bucket of water still sat on top, precariously balanced and untouched.

“It’s a classic,” Lardo said, her sunglasses perched perfectly on the end of her nose. Not a hair out of place. “That’s why he’ll never see it coming.”

Ransom shook his head. “I don’t understand why the door to the lounge opens out instead of in.”

“Because coherency is shit,” Lardo said simply.

It worked, anyway. They never would have been able to pull off placing a bucket of water on top of the door while _inside_ the room. Not with Holster napping on the couch. It had taken almost a minute of scrambling to hoist Lardo onto his shoulders while she was clutching the heavy bucket. Holster’s snores served as a good indicator of when they were safe and when they had to freeze, but they probably would have woken him up if they had stood two feet away from him.

But by working in the hallway, it had almost been too easy.

Holster’s Nap Zone, though technically also the player’s lounge, only had one exit. There’d be no escaping the fate that lay ahead of him.

Unless, of course, Holster noticed the door was cracked open and wisely decided to prod it open with his foot rather than walk underneath it. Even then, he’d probably still be in the splash zone at least, Ransom reasoned.

The rink was empty, so it wasn’t like they’d were impeding practice or a game. But when Holster had laid down on the leather couch in the player’s lounge after everyone else had left rather than make the short trek back to the house, Lardo had pulled Ransom aside.

And now here they were, Lardo watching Holster’s Nap Zone from the doorway of the thankfully empty coach’s office while Ransom curved his body around hers and did the same.

They weren’t touching. But they had to be quick when Holster decided to wake up and get splashed, so Ransom was standing close enough that he could feel the heat radiating from Lardo’s skin against his front.

It felt like an achingly long time had passed, long enough that Ransom was considering texting Holster to wake up already and blow their cover, when he realized the deep snores that had been echoing through the hallway had finally stopped.

“Here he comes,” Ransom whispered, his mouth close to Lardo’s ear.

Lardo nodded tersely, a woman on a mission. “I know.”

There were a few muffled footsteps on the carpet, and then suddenly the lounge door was opening.

The bucket tilted. The face Holster made as the water came down was priceless.

Ransom wished he had a camera, but he only got to look for a split second before Lardo soundlessly pulled out of the doorway, backing up against Ransom and forcing him to do the same. They couldn’t afford to be caught.

The doorway to the coach’s office opened inwardso it at least blocked most of what was inside the room. Closing the door would have made noise and been too obvious. They just had to make sure they couldn’t be seen though the crack in the door.

Ransom pressed his back against the wall as Lardo flatted herself beside him. She placed a finger against her lips. Ransom didn’t need to be told twice. Or once, for that matter.

Holster yelled wordlessly and took off down the hallway, approaching their hiding spot. His shoes, now filled with water, squeaked noisily as he walked.

Ransom’s heartbeat picked up, and for a moment he was afraid Holster would notice the open doorway and find them inside. He passed by, however, and kept stomping toward the end of the hall. He heard the faint click of a door in the distance.

“I think he took the bait,” Ransom whispered when he was sure his best friend was gone. Lardo had wedged a brick in the door to the loading docks to make it look like someone was holding it open for a reason. It had been a smart move.

Lardo nodded. “Same.”

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Part of Ransom felt bad at playing such a prank on his best bro, but he knew Holster would get him back tenfold once he figured it out. Besides, Lardo looked like she had needed some kind of catharsis lately.

“Priceless,” Lardo said, wiping an imaginary tear from under her sunglasses.

“Quite,” Ransom agreed, briefly adopting the accent of an elderly British gentleman. Lardo grinned up at him. Her smile stole his breath away, and he pretended it was the laughter.

She nudged his side with her elbow. “Come on, let’s grab the evidence before he gets back.”

The evidence in question was getting rid of the now empty bucket that Lardo stuffed back into the storage room and disposing of a few paper towels that Ransom used to mop up the worst of the mess. They were done within moments.

“I think—” Ransom started to say, but the tell-tale squeak of the docking bay door cut him off. They were standing outside the lounge door in the hallway. In plain sight.

Ransom steeled himself, knowing they would have been caught sooner or later, but Lardo gripped his arm instantly. She didn’t quite come up to his shoulder and by no means did she have the muscle he did, but her grip kicked him into action anyway. She kicked the lounge door mostly shut behind him and pushed him toward the couch.

“Fake-out, make-out,” Lardo said quickly, tossing her sunglasses onto the floor. Holster’s footsteps were coming closer.

“What?”

She pressed her hands against his chest, pushing, and Ransom allowed himself to fall back onto the couch. Lardo crawled into his lap. Ransom had _zero_ complaints when she tilted her head and pressed her mouth to his. He settled his hands on her hips to keep her in place.

The door swung open. Ransom barely managed to peel himself away to look.

Lardo’s fingers were curled around his cheeks. Her hair was close enough to tickle his nose when she turned her head.

Holster grinned devilishly at them from the doorway, his wet clothes apparently forgotten.

“Fiiiiiiiiiiine!”

Lardo turned so only Ransom could see the way the corner of her lips tilted upwards.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment below or hmu at my tumblr (http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/) for whatever reason.


End file.
